Animalia
by Stronger123
Summary: 7 months. I had been here 7 months. It had been 7 months since I left the Young Justice team to go undercover as Animalia, Poison Ivys protégé. 7 months since the team thought I betrayed them. OC/Robin. Discontinued, rights up for offer?
1. Birthday

**The sequel as Brainwashed! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it :) I only own Renee**

* * *

I yawned, stretching wide while still covering as much as myself as possible with the duvet.

Unlike Aunty Pam, I did not like rising early. Her phrase, the early bird gets the worm, does not apply to me. I mean, I could just get the metaphorical bird to save the metaphorical worm. Or just make the worm wait, whichever seems better.

Sometimes, controlling animals is a great power to have. Even in metaphorical situations.

"Morning, Aunty Pam," I said, without opening my eyes.

"Well done, you're getting better," Ivy smiled, walking over to me. She summoned a tree, dropping multiple fruits into my lap.

"Thanks," I grinned, biting into my breakfast.

I had been here 7 months. It had been 7 months since I left the Young Justice team to go undercover as Animalia, Poison Ivys protégé. 7 months since the team thought I betrayed them.

When I had joined her, she injected me with a rainbow coloured substance. I saw the world differently after that, and I would never see it the same way again. As with Jokers toxins, my hair changed colour again, to dark brown, slightly more natural than the former green. Luckily, I kept all of Jokers improvements to me, so I had the extra bonus.

"What are we up to today?" I smiled.

"Nothing much, really, but come on. Get dressed in party wear and come out as soon as possible," she stood up, needlessly straightened her leotard, and walked out the room. I smiled, jumping up and into the shower, changing into a 50s style dark green dress and flats.

"So Aunty Pam, what did you-"

"SURPRISE!" I stepped back out of shock, the sudden light and loud noise painful to my animal like senses.

"It's my birthday?" I asked, intelligently.

"Yes, you're 14!" Harley hugged me. Joker and Harley were actually appreciative of me joining Ivy, as long as I was against the League, they were happy. Even though Joker was in Arkham again.

"Oh right!" I remembered now, and I hid my frown. I wouldn't be able to meet Batman today.

"I brought the cake!" Uncle Harvey, better known as Two Face, cried, raising a vanilla cake.

"My favourite! How'd you know?" I asked, grinning widely. They were my family now, in their own special way, and, surprisingly, I was happy.

"You think out loud," Pam smiled at me.

"I really need to work on that," this time, I really did frown. They laughed.

"It's not funny!" I cried. They just laughed harder.

"Riddle me this, riddle me that, which 14yr of has to wear this hat?" Uncle Ed raised a birthday hat, and I rolled my eyes.

"Worst one yet," I grinned at him, but took the dark green hat anyway.

The speakers that Uncle Ed had to undoubtedly set up, started blasting out my favourite band, Imagine Dragons, Amsterdam, and we moved onto the makeshift dance floor.

* * *

I moved into the shadows, where the snack table was, to grab a glass of fresh pressed apple juice.

"Hello Renee," I felt breath hot against my neck.

"Hello Robin," I didn't move my lips, just kept smiling as I stood.

"I know you changed sides and all, but," that broke my heart. I wanted to scream at him I was a double agent, that I was still good inside, that I wanted to come back. But I couldn't. When I started this, I should have dug a grave, just the right size for my heart.

"I just wanted to give you your birthday present," he continued.

"Oh?" I asked, sipping my juice. I felt his lips ghost the back of my neck, and I froze. Maybe the grave should be for my brain too.

"Happy birthday," he whispered, and he was gone.


	2. Couldn't

**I've got exams all this week, so if there's a chapter next week out it will be very short :( thanks for all your reviews, and for disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

Gotham was horrible to those who didn't know it. It was a living hell, filled with crime, dirt, and misery.

But to those who did know it, it was beautiful. It showed how strong the city was, to keep standing straight through all the various attacks by various supervillains. It was filled with hope, and strength, and it showed humanity that even though life can be bad sometimes, it is always possible to rebuild.

I hoped, if I could be like anything, that I would be Gotham City.

"You missed yesterday," Batmans voice was as stoic and unemotional as ever. He seemed to worry about me, still, yet he was very good at hiding it.

"It was my birthday, couldn't get away," I sighed, standing on the roof of some random Gotham apartment block.

"I know Robin visited you yesterday."

"Of course you did," I rolled my eyes. How does he know everything?

"Inform," I wasn't going to get anything more out of The Dark Knight.

"Two-Face is planning to rob Gotham Bank tomorrow at 8, the Injustice League is busting Joker out of Arkham at the same time," I crossed my arms.

"Is that all?"

"No, there's some world domination plan I'm keeping from you. Jeezum, yes that's all," I threw my hands up in annoyance.

"I'm going to tell Robin," he said, voice monotone.

"What? But that undermines everything! If he lets it slip..." I warned.

"Robin was trained by me. He won't let it slip. When you left, he was broken. The only other friend he has who knows his identity is Kid Flash. He needs to know," Batman nodded towards me, "have a good night."

"Wait!" But he was already gone.

"Jeezum Bats," I muttered, "way to tell me everything."

"Way indeed," a voice from the shadows chuckled.

"Robin?" I spun round, "how much did you hear?"

"Everything."

"He knew you were here, didn't he?"

"Of course," Robin walked over to me, "Ren, why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't," I sighed, turning away from him.

"Sure," he scoffed, "you couldn't," and he was gone, just like his mentor.


	3. Traitor

**Urg... Dad got me up before 7 :( thanks for your reveiws guys, and for disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

"Renee? You look sad, what's the matter?" Ivy went into full on worry mode.

"Bumped into the Bat," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Are you okay? How did you get away? What happened?" Pam gripped my arms just above the elbows.

"Just walking around and he saw me, but I ran and got away. Nothing major," I shrugged. The running would at least explain my flushed cheeks.

"If you're sure," she reluctantly let me walk over to my room.

My room consisted of a double bed, bedside table, desk, wardrobe, and an en suit bathroom.

It wasn't much, but it was home. Or at least what I had been calling it for the past 7 months. I changed into pyjamas and slipped into bed, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_"Traitor!" Wally screamed, pointing an accusatory finger. I was alone, wearing all white, sitting cross legged in the middle of a white room. On the wall, a video of the team played, every word stabbing me right through._

_"Lied! You lied to us!" M'Gann shrieked._

_"Maybe our trust was misplaced," Kaldur said, face twisted in disgust, like I was some dirt he had stepped in. Connors glare intensified._

_"I was your friend! I thought we were closer than this!" Artemis looked the very personification of angry._

_Robin just stared at me, unmoving._

_A girl with black hair and blue eyes, Zatanna, according to the news, walked onto the screen, smiling snobbishly at me. She pulled Robin to her, and kissed him._

_I stood up, and turned to run, but found the team standing behind me._

_"Too late, traitor," Zatannas face took on a gleeful smile, before stabbing her blunt and rusted knife into my stomach. I screamed, watching my blood stain the pristine white floors_.

* * *

"Ren! Renee! Wake up!" Pam was shaking me, and I sat up straight, breathing hard.

"Jeezum!" I squeaked.

"Ren! What's the matter?" She perched on the edge of my bed.

"Nightmare," I brushed her off, attempting a feeble smile. She looked doubtful, but nodded.

"Do you want to talk?" She didn't really want to. She didn't deal with emotions too well, and neither did I.

"It's fine," I shook my head, and she exited the room.

I walked over to my bedroom window, watching the Gotham sunrise. I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Robin," I breathed, kneeling down onto the hard, cold floors. I rested my forehead against the wall, and let the tears run down my cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry."


	4. Time

**Thanks for all the reviews! Disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

"Come on, Renee, we're heading out!" Pam clapped her hands at the breakfast table that morning.

"What's your definition of 'out'?" I asked, shovelling cereal into my mouth.

"Well, you seemed really down yesterday, so you, me, and my babies are going to rob Central Gotham Bank!" Ivy looked happily at me, green eyes sparkling. In some ways, she was just a big kid, but the means she sometimes used to get what she wanted, well, you get the idea.

"Sure, let me get my stuff," I ran off to my room.

"We leave in an hour!" She called after my retreating back.

Slamming open my window, I called a pigeon. This particular pigeon was somehow related to a carrier pigeon in the wars.

"Hey Renee," it chirped.

"Hi Sam," I replied. I could speak and understand the animals languages, so that made it far easier to send messages, if need be.

"What do you need?" He settled onto my bed, and I walked over to my desk. I quickly wrote a note.

_Ivy robbing Central Gotham Bank at midday. - Renee_

"Can you take this to either Batman or Robin? As fast as you can?" I rolled up the piece of paper, and gently attached it to Sams' leg. "Think you can do that?"

The bird puffed up his chest. "Think!" He exclaimed, "I know," and he took off towards the cloudy Gotham skies as fast as his wings could take him.

I smiled. Turning towards my wardrobe, I pulled out my costume. It was a brown leotard, with brown denim like shorts and a black jacket. Black boots came up to just below my knee, a brown domino mask and loose, waist length brown hair made up Animalia, Poison Ivys' protégé.

"Ivy?" I called, walking through the corridors and stepping over plants, "you ready to go?"

"Help!" Came Aunt Pams' feeble voice. I walked into the kitchen, fists raised. On the wall, opposite of Ivy, was a giant spider.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're scared of spiders?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Just kill it," she whispered.

"Nah, I'll put her in my room," I brushed my aunt off, picking up the aracnid.

"Hello," I whispered to her, "I'm Renee."

"I go by Joanna, Jo for short," the spider whispered meekly. "You're not going to kill me, are you?"

"No," I chuckled, "I'm putting you in my room. However, if you come out, my Aunt Pam will squash you," I warned.

"Great!" Jo brightened up immediately.

I left Jo on my bedside table, before going out to meet my aunt.

"Time to go!" She grinned maniacally.

"I think Joker's rubbing off on you," I smiled, and we walled towards the 'front door' of the warehouse.

Time to go rob a bank, I thought to myself. Time to see Robin again. Time to break my heart one more time.


	5. Someone

**I'm sorry this is so short, plot bunnies for all my stories have run away... also, I have a poll on my profile of what stories to do after I finish a few, so go vote :) disclaimer see chapter one**

* * *

A large plant busted through the wall of Central Gotham Bank, Ivy sliding in on it.

"Hello there, put your hands in the air," she gave an evil smile. I walked up beside her.

"What did I say about rhyming?" I sighed.

"It was unintentional," she shrugged, but the glint in her eyes told me she did it purely to annoy me. I rolled my eyes.

"You heard her. If you didn't, tough luck," I smirked, pretending that I would kill them.

I was afraid I may have to, someday.

"Show me the money," Ivy walked down the isle between desks to the back of the bank, as I followed warily behind her. It was noon, had Sam been able to find Batman is his real identity and give him the note?

"Your growth of villainy is over, Poison Ivy," Batmans deep voice boomed from the open skylight.

"Note to self," I murdered over the sound of Robin's cackling, just loud enough for Ivy to hear, "always check the skylight."

"Well, why don't you come down and dance, Batman?" Ivy smiled, and the Dark Knight of Gotham did just that.

Robin landed in front of me, as silent as a cat. He lunged, knocking me to the floor as I was in the middle of calling for some animals.

"Got your note," he whispered, before I kicked him away. Of course, we weren't hitting as hard as possible, but we had to make it look real without injuring each other.

He back handspringed away from me, before throwing a few explosive batarangs. A handful of Robin's came down and perched on his practically neon yellow utility belt, inhibiting his ability to use it.

"Hey!" He complained, throwing a punch to my face. I dodged, landing one to his stomach.

"Damn it! You have a hard stomach," I shook my hand, frowning at him. He felt like a wall, not as bad as Connor, but still painful.

Robin chuckled at me, brushing the birds away. He glanced over at Batman, who was struggling against a giant, red flowered plant.

I took my chance, sending rats scurrying up his legs. He cried out, wacking the rodents away from him. I chuckled at him, clutching my stomach as I keeled over. I didn't notice Robin flying at me.

I hit the wall, blinking rapidly.

"You did not-" I cut myself off, gasping for breath as he hit my stomach.

"And what happens if I go to jail, hmm?" I asked between deep breaths.

"Fair point," he shrugged, and I kicked him off of me. He was picked up by one of Ivys plants, and I kept my face emotionless.

"Come on, Animalia, we'll have fun with this," Ivy strode over, her plants holding the unconscious Dynamic Duo and bags of money.

I nodded, but mentally I frowned.

Someone would come for them.

Someone would find out about me.


	6. Artemis

**Disclaimer see chapter one... I'm sorry I haven't updated for two weeks, I had an unscheduled hiatus on all my stories, and the week before was all my plot bunnies taking a holiday... but I'm back, so welcome to Animalia... also, I have a blog. The link is on my profile, just copy and paste into a new tab :)**

* * *

I stood on the roof of the warehouse where we had stashed the Dynamic Duo. The cloudy Gotham skies promised rain, and I shivered, rubbing my arms. March was not good weather to only be in a leotard.

Below me I could hear other villains, petty thieves and drunk wannabes crashing around. I sat down, sighing.

"Hey Jo," I whispered to the spider I had picked up from my room.

"What's up, Ren?" She asked me, settling her black and hairy legs onto my knee.

"Nothing. That's the problem. I worried," I ran a hand through my hair.

"I'm sure things will get better. They'll accept you again, I bet. But it's not the team you're worried about, is it?" If a spider could smirk, Jo would.

"What do you mean?" I looked down at her.

"You're worried about a little Gotham Bird," she giggled.

"I can still squash you," she rolled all of her eyes.

"Like you would," she scoffed. I glared, but swung back into my room, depositing her onto my table. She protested loudly, but I was already gone.

Running across rooftops, I headed for Artemis' apartment, swinging in through her bedroom window. I perched on her bed, and listened to the squeak of a wheel chair passing her door. Behind it, came Artemis.

"No, Wally. He could be anywhere. Renee and Ivy kidnapped him and Bats. Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, bye," Artemis shut off the phone, and walked into her room. Her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, slowly reaching for her wardrobe, where I knew she stashed her bow and arrows.

"Artemis, just hear me out. I went undercover with Poison Ivy to discover her plans. Only Batman and Canary knew, and Robin found out a few days ago. I want you to believe me, Artemis, please."

Artemis frowned at me, and grabbed her phone, speed dialing a number. I held my breath.

"Dinah? Yeah, it's me. I need to verify something. Did Renee go undercover with Poison Ivy?" Silence.

"Renee just told me," Artemis smiled. "Ok. Thank you, I'll pass you over. Dinah wants to talk to you," Artemis held the phone out to me. I took it.

"Hello?"

"Renee, why did you tell Artemis?" Dinah sighed.

"It got boring with only Ivy, a spider and a pigeon to talk to," I shrugged, even though she couldn't see it.

"Can I tell the team?" She finally asked, after a moment of silence.

"Yeah. I'll see you around, then," I hung up, and chucked Artemis her phone.

"So it's all true?" She asked, smirking at me. I was glad to have my friend back.

"Yep, I'll see you tonight," I perched on her windowsill.

"When?"

"Whenever the rescue mission to collect Robin and Batman from Warehouse 54 is sent," I smiled, before leaping away into the air.


	7. Foot

Warehouse 54 was large abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Gotham, usually filled with empty crates.

If course, now it was filled with plants and animals. Not that I was complaining.

I walked in, entering the largest part of the warehouse, where the entire Injustice League sat around a table.

"Renee, come over here will you? I'd like you to meet the Injustice League," Poison Ivy grinned, a plant shuffling me forward.

"Hi," I said, uneasily shifting my weight from foot to foot.

* * *

**Disclaimer see chapter one. I'm afraid I can't continue this story for the fact that I just don't enjoy writing it anymore, and what's the point in doing something you normally love if you don't enjoy it? If anyone would like the rights, please contact me in that lovely box below.**


End file.
